To heal the family curse
by hirochick
Summary: four siblings seperate into three diffrent villages. only one is still alive. whats this naruto and gaara related? good akatsuki? naruto with a bloodline? what bloodline. what can heal the curse. what is the curse? not naruto deidara pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I don't own naruto. If I did deidara and Itachi would have had It so much better.

Years before the second great shinobi war four siblings lived in Iwa. Triplet boys and a younger sister. Their parents and their aunt died leaving them all alone. The boys were really worried. The tsuchi kage was really likely to try to turn the children into weapons and breeding stock. They were the last of their clan with the ability to manipulate clay and ground.

The boys wrote down stone, leaf, and sand on slips of paper and put them in a bowl. Their sister handed each boy a piece of paper with a village on it. They all decided that in order to survive and protect their little sister, they had to split up. One boy left for the leaf one stayed in stone, and the other took their sister and left for sand.

All four children were blond. The brother and sister that went to sand had brown eyes. The boy that stayed in stone and the boy that went to leaf had blue eyes. The boys were seven and were just about to enter the academy. Their sister was five but she was talented. She could already use her chakra.

12 years later, one year after the end of the war, the village hidden in the stone Iwa was In strife. The leader of the village hated the new hokage of the leaf. The Iwa jonin was really getting fed up with all the assignation attempts sent after the hokage. Why was he getting fed up you may ask. The answer was simple enough, the hokage was his brother.

The jonin in question was known as deidara. He could manipulate clay using the small mouths on the palms of his hands. The small mouths would chew up the clay making it explosive. Also the clay would have the attribute of what it was shaped as. For example deidara would use his ability to make a clay bird to fly around on.

How could deidara tell that the new hokage was his brother that went to leaf all those tears ago. Deidara was surprised that no one in Iwa could but two and two together. I mean seriously come on; he saw the yellow flash hokage of the leaf. If deidara cut and spiked his hair they would be identical.

It was the day after the Kyuubi attack on the hidden leaf village where the hokage sacrificed himself to seal the demon fox in to a new born baby. Iwa was partying on every street for the death of the yellow-flash.

Deidara was holding back his rage behind his happy go lucky smile and personality. The tsuchi kage issued a village holiday to celebrate the death of the yellow-flash, deidara cracked.

Deidara was seeing red. Not on person in this pitiful village felt bad for, or had any respect for his brother and the sacrifice he preformed. Deidara created two large bird, on to ride the other he super charged with c4. he sent the super packed bird right at the kage tower, completely leveling the tower. No one made it out of the tower alive.

Deidara put a slash throw the symbol on his Hiate as he left the village hidden in the stone.

It was a few weeks when he was invited to join the organization akatsuki, which was composed of S class shinobi. The goal was to end all wars, to strive for peace.

It was five years later when two new members joined that changed deidara's out look completely. One was sasori from suna; he told them of the new kazekage sealing the ichibi in to his unborn son, killing his wife mina during birth about four years ago. The other was Itachi Uchiha from the leaf. He informed them of the little blond haired, blue eyed Kyuubi holder.

Leader saw how deidara paled and stated to panic so he called him on it. Leader liked deidara; he had been there for five or so years and had made the place a little livelier.

Deidara started to panic, should he tell them? Maybe leader has a way to take the demon without killing the host. Maybe if the boys grew stronger and joined them, maybe it would all work out.

"You are all dismissed, except you deidara."

Deidara really started to panic now. What did leader want? Did he know? Was he going to kill him? Deidara did not care what happened to himself at this point. He could not let anything happen to his nephews now that he knows of them.

"Deidara you seem to have become distressed as those two Jinchuriki were mentioned. Any reason as to why?"

Deidara decided to lay all his cards on the table so to speak. He had been in akatsuki for a while and leader seemed to like him so maybe he won't die.

"Leader-sama" deidara stared, "those two boys that we were just informed of, I believe are my only living relatives left. My brother minato, went to the leaf village while my other brother yashimaru and my baby sister mina, went to the sand village. I never heard any of what with mina and yashimaru, but minato died sealing the Kyuubi. It seems he sealed it into his own son. Ya sounds like something he would do. Leader is there any other way. I don't, I can't lose the last of my family."

Leader felt for deidara, he himself lost most he considered family, but to find them then lose them so quickly was painful.

"Deidara I have come to a decision. This is what will happen."

So who you all like this story idea?

Any ideas for It I got quite a lot so any review are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara was traveling past fire country border. He had to get to leaf village fast. He heard what Itachi said how the village treats the child. He decided to get his family from both villages, travel and train them both. Once the time for their genin exams, he would let the boys choose to stay together in one village or go to their own village for a while.

Deidara was still going over what leader told him about the sealing process and the extraction process. If the boys with out demon power had at least kage level power and reserves, also over the age of 20, they would have an 80 percent chance of living through it. If the boys were strong enough to take on 2 kage level nins and win, it would become 100 percent survival rate.

He was glad that leader told him to go and make the boys stronger. Deidara could not stand losing the last of his family.

As deidara neared the village, he took off his hiate and put it away. It would not be good for his health if they saw he was a missing Iwa-nin.

As deidara reached the gate guards, he wondered how he was going to do this.

"State you name and reason for coming to the leaf village."

It just popped in deidara's head. He knew all the information already, but for naruto and minato he will make them squirm.

"My name is Deidara. I am here to see my family that come here 17 or 18 years ago. He was a small blue eyed, blond by the name minato. He sent me a letter a while back telling me that if I need anything to come here and ask for the hokage."

The gate guard paled at the yondame's name and called for an anbu to escort this man to the hokage's office.

The third hokage Saratobi, god of shinobi, the professor, was at his desk glaring at the most vicious and fearsome enemy. No matter how hard he tried he could not defeat it. That foe known as paperwork. The bane of leaders everywhere, well except one.

He looked at a picture of minato that was hanging on the wall and mused 'just how did you do it?' he was knocked out of his thoughts as an anbu shushined into his office.

"Hokage-sama, a male looks to be in his mid to late 20's is currently being escorted here. He says he is the fourth hokage's brother."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this. As far as he knew minato was an orphan with no family. If the guy is telling the truth naruto might finally have a family.

Sarutobi was slightly shocked. This young man looked so much like minato except his hair was longer and his face rounder.

"Hokage-sama, my name is deidara. My brother sent me a letter some years ago. The last letter I got from him said that if I needed a place to stay, family was always welcome."

Sarutobi was about to tell him about minato's death when the blond interrupted him.

"I already know nato-chan died fighting the nine-tails. What I want to know is how his girl and my nephew are doing?"

The third's eyes widened, 'how does he know about naruto?'

Deidara raised an eyebrow at the old man's slight confusion.

"Nato-chan's last letter told me the great news about his girl kushina being pregnant and due in October. Now take into account he died fighting the Kyuubi, and no one could really kill a bijuu he must have sealed it. The five tails and up are too powerful to seal in anything except a child that could adapt to the power. My brother being the idiot that he was could not ask another family for their child when he had his own. I know how demon containers are treated and I will no longer stand for it to be done to my nephew. If you don't believe me, use what ever test you want."

Sarutobi motioned for the two anbu in the room to appear. Tori and inu appeared and you could feel the anger slowly seeping off inu.

"Tori please retrieve naruto uzumaki and wait in the hall till I call you in." Tori nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Inu, kakashi you can take off your mask and stay. I know you want to hear every thing you have the right to. So deidara was it? If you are minato's brother, how did you end up in different villages?"

Deidara glanced over at kakashi 'so this is the brat minato was so proud of.'

"Well Hokage-sama you remember how villages like Iwa treat bloodlines. Exceptaly when only a few members are left."

Sarutobi and kakashi both nodded as deidara continued.

"After our parents died, me and my siblings all split into different villages. Since I was the only one whose bloodline visibly manifested, I stayed in Iwa."

Kakashi caught the wording and decided to speak up.

"You said siblings, and in more then just you and sensei. Also do you mean to say that you bloodline has more then just one form."

Deidara was quite impressed. "Minato was right about you kakashi, you do catch on to things others don't. my bloodline has a few variations, mine is more viable. I have two small mouths on the palms of my hands. The small mouths chew up the clay I carry with me turning it in to an extremely powerful explosive. I can also take the chewed clay and mold it into the form of animals. The clay takes on the characteristics of the animal it is molded after. I usually use it to create spiders to blow off enemies body parts or a bird to fly on."

"You can fly?" Sarutobi was amazed; he always did want to fly.

"Yes and the other variation that I am aware of is the one nato had."

"Deidara-san," Sarutobi spoke, "since it is a family bloodline do you not have scrolls about it?"

At this deidara looked down truly sad.

"Our clan compound was destroyed when our family died. We were too young to remember much. I sent everything I knew about my variation to minato and he sent his to me in case ether of us had kids who had it."

"How did minato-sensei use his?"

Deidara looked up and deadpanned, "how else do you explain the hiraishin."

Deidara wanted to laugh, had to force himself from busting out laughing at the stupid shocked looks on their faces. How was the main question from then so he went ahead and told them some of what he knew.

"Nato told me that he used the kunai and seals to create the yellow flash effect. The effect was completely unnecessary but he loved the flashyness of it. What he really did was use the kinetic energy in the ground minerals to instantly travel faster the strongest sight could see."

Sarutobi nodded at this but there was something that was bothering him.

"Deidara-san I have a few questions before I bring naruto in. you mentioned more then one sibling also you seem familiar, where have I seen you before?"

Deidara froze at the last one but just like with leader-sama he will lay out all his cards. Worst comes to worst he could always blow himself up.

"Well hokage-sama there were me, minato, yashimaru, and our little sister mina."

Sarutobi's eyes opened a little more at that one. He recognized those names.

"Yashimaru and mina went to suna, minato came to leaf, while I stayed in our home village of iwa."

"Wait a minute; did iwa know you were his brother? What if you two met on the battlefield?" Sarutobi was shocked at this turn of events.

"First thing is we did meet on the battlefield. Minato and I both sent all our comrades away. We talked for a while; he told me about the village, his girl, and this snotty little brat who he cared about like he would a son. That reminds me his last letter said he was setting it up to adopt him so he would have and family and a little brother."

Deidara glanced over at kakashi; the usually impassive ninja had tears going down his cheeks. Kakashi had so much to think about to care who saw.

"Anyway, iwa is full of rock heads. So no they could not tell. That place pissed me off so bad with all the assassinations sent after minato. What finally did it though was after minato died they started a holiday to honor the day he died. I snapped, I made I made two clay birds. One I super charged and blew up the kage tower, I flew away on the other. I became a missing-nin, that was about five years ago."

Sarutobi remembered hearing about that. He always did want to thank who ever did it, but no one knew who it was.

"Tori bring naruto-kun in please."

The door opened as a bird masked anbu walked in followed by a small blond haired, blue eyed, whisker marked child in an orange and blue jumpsuit.

The child was looking down kicking his feet.

"Jiji I swear I didn't steal these close. They were at my house in a box for me. It had my name on it."

Deidara was shocked as he mumbled, "He looks just like nato-chan."

This caused naruto to look up as he realized there were more people in the room.

He looked over and saw his Jiji and a ninja with spiky silver hair that went up.

Then naruto saw the tall man with blond hair in a partial ponytail, and deep blue eyes the same color of some stones he saw in a shop. The child had a feeling that he knew this man somehow.

As they were staring at each other Sarutobi did a scan which confirmed they were related.

The next sentence the hokage spoke would change the child's life forever.

"Naruto, meet your uncle deidara."

Just like that the Kyuubi vessel fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarutobi walked over and waved a small vile of liquid under naruto's nose. To deidara's surprise naruto jumped up and started to look around franticly.

"What's in that vile hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi glanced over at deidara and grinned, "Super concentrated ramen broth."

At that deidara perked up, eyes sparkling, smile traced across his face and a glow around him. Kakashi paled at this, minato-sensei had the same look when ramen was mentioned.

The third had to step in fast before a ramen craze started. Minato and naruto both had put him through enough of those.

"No ramen right now."

The glow and energy fell from both blonds. It had to be a family thing.

Deidara was about to speak when he saw the look on naruto's face. The five year old was showing emotions that should not be present in a child so young. The two most visable were despair and rage. This greatly saddened all in the room. Deidara spoke,

"What's wrong?"

Naruto swiftly looked at him, with a glare fashioned on his face.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG! I'll tell you, im all alone, everyone hates me and glares at me. They call me 'monster' and 'demon' for something that ain't my fault. Yes I know the truth, when I was three a man gave me a scroll. He said it was rightfully mine. After that I had to teach myself to read cause no one would help me. It told me about the Kyuubi and my bloodline but It said nothing about my family. Where were you? Why did you leave me all alone?"

Deidara sat there tears poring down his face. To hear how this boy was treated was almost too much. Deidara wrapped his arms around the child. He could feel the child struggle but slowly go limp with each word deidara said,

"I would have come a lot sooner if I had known. I knew my brother was having a kid, but im not from this village. I haven't even been in fire country. When I learned about you and your cousin I went to get my family. I won't let it go again."

Kakashi was finally able to see again. After everything that has happened to his sensei's brother, after all the loss the man won't give up. It was time for the lone hatake to do the same.

"Cousins" the hokage said which caused the other three in the room to look at him.

"When you said yashimaru and mina, those names sounded familiar. Mina was the name of the kazekage's late wife. Yashimaru is the name of the children's caretaker as well as their uncle. His late wife had a daughter and a son. She died giving birth to her son."

Deidara lowered his head. Thou he already knew, it still hurt to hear it.

"Well deidara what are your plans now."

"Well hokage-sama, im going to take naruto, and his cousins and train them all in their bloodline. I will bring them back to their villages for their genin exams. If any of them choose to, they will resign and join their family in the other village. Once they become genin I will come by for a few days a month to help them train. I won't be able to stay in ether village thou. I can't say why."

Sarutobi did not really want his 'unofficial' grandson to go. He knew it was best for the boy and besides, he would come back in a few years. So the third filled out the paperwork to make it all official so the council could say nothing about it.

As the two blonds started out for suna naruto took in the appearance of his uncle. The tall blonde's hair was lighter them his own, but also strait. The man wore his hair in a partial high ponytail so when his hair was down it went half way down his back. He had his bangs on one side of his face smoothed and curved just enough to cover one of his eyes. He wore black shinobi shoes and pants. Instead of weapon holders he had a dark brown silk bag tied to his belt. The bag had an odd drawing on it (seal). He also wore a long sleeve blood red shirt with a thick black vest over his chest.

Naruto was finally starting to warm up to the tall blond about half way to suna. Deidara couldn't be happier about it and got an idea.

"Oi naru-chan,"

Naruto glanced up at deidara as they stopped.

"How would you like a ride the rest of the way to suna? That way we can get there faster. Besides you're starting to look tired."

Naruto stood there in shock. No one ever offered him a ride or cared if he were tired. Sue he'd seen adults do that for other kids, just never for him.

Naruto nodded as deidara picked up the child. He mentally growled at the village. The boy did not weigh nearly as much as he should. He could feel the small body tense as he was held.

Deidara started out in a jog and slowly started to go faster til he was only a blur. Deidara looked at the child as he was running and saw a huge grin and shiny eyes which caused one thought to go through his head, 'speed must really run in the blood'.

He slowed down as he came to the gates of suna. The small blond was fast asleep as he walked up the gate guards.

"Your reason for coming to suna."

Deidara could tell the guards were wary, but who could blame them, it was the middle of the night.

"Im just here to see my family."

As one was checking him the other continued the questions.

"Who is your family?"

"Since I heard my sister mina passed away, I came to see my brother yashimaru and my niece and nephew."

The two guards froze stiff at this and did not look as if they would move any time soon. Deidara poked on of the guards a few times but after receiving no reaction he just shrugged and went on into the village.

As he was heading towards the kage tower he felt a strong chakra spike. He took off towards it and what he found unnerved him. A ninja appeared to be attacking a small child. The ninja appeared to be an assassin having his whole body covered. The child had aqua-green eyes and fire red hair. The most eye catching thing through was the sand around the boy was blocking every attack.

Deidara was about to put naruto down and stop the attacking ninja when he recognized that ninja's chakra signature. Thou it had been so many years he knew who it was and deidara was PISSED!

"STOP"

Deidara's yell and chakra spike had an interesting set of reactions.

Gaara jumped realizing someone else was there causing his sand to drop. The masked ninja fell to his knee's in shock he could never forget that signature. But the best was that it awoke naruto. Being woke form sleep that way and not remembering right off that his uncle was holding him, add in the treatment of the villagers, the boy started jerking away causing deidara to fall on his ass and naruto to tumble away and stop not to far from Gaara.

As deidara composed himself, he glared hard at the masked ninja, "maru you idiot. How could you attack a child?

As the ninja took off his mask Gaara felt utter betrayal. The one person to ever be nice to him, his uncle yashimaru, just tried to kill him. He felt anger start to build in him but suddenly vanish as two small comforting arms wrapped around him from behind. A tuff of blond hair on his shoulder. He was about to panic when he heard a soft whisper of "please don't go." Hearing this caused Gaara to relax in the hold. He felt safe and warm for the first time in his life.

Deidara glared at yashimaru as he said "explain"

Yashimaru grinned he knew his brother would understand and agree.

"Brother, because of him, mina is gone. Dei she's dead, she would still be here if it wasn't for him."

Gaara's body tensed but relaxed as the hold on him tightened.

Everything clicked in deidara's head. Not only was maru attacking a child, but their nephew. Deidara's nephew. There would be hell to pay.

"So maru, not only were you trying to kill a small child, but mina's baby boy? Our nephew? One of the only family we have left?


End file.
